


partners for life

by neo_tailez221



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_tailez221/pseuds/neo_tailez221
Summary: a story that starts with Hisoka and Illumi's first meeting and continues over the years,showing how their relationship changes over the years.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 11





	partners for life

Illumi has been tasked, yet again, with another contract. This time would be the furthest he’d traveled for a job-naturally he wasn’t looking forward to it. So far, he’d traveled 4 hours-on land- and now he had to take an airship to his next destination. 

One thing, the usually calm and collected assassin hated more than anything, was airships. He was wanted by a lot of people, which meant he always had to have his guard up, because of this he couldn’t help but worry when traveling by air. There was no way out if things went wrong.. Unfortunately for Illumi it was the fastest way to travel. 

Thankfully the que to bord the ship wasn’t too long and soon enough he was onboard. Sadly, Nothing ever goes this perfectly to plan and Halfway through the corridor he bumped into another individual. 

“eeh?”A surprised noise escaped his mouth as he felt his body collide with another, straight away he could tell this person was taller than him.“i-sorry about that" the raven haired male muttered, taking a step back to take a closer look at them. His breath caught in his throat as his dark eyes met with a pair of golden one’s. He studied the stranger's appearance, memorizing every little detail. He had shoulder length wavy pink hair with purple strands sticking out from underneath, then there was his makeup- a star on one cheek and a tear drop on the other-strange yet beautiful. Finally, there was his outfit, which was a less dramatic than the rest of him, on the lower half of his body he had black ankle boots that matched his black ripped jeans, and on the top, he had a magenta crop top with a black smiley face on it. 

“hmm? oh, don’t worry about it my dear~” As he spoke, he leaned down, collecting Illumi’s phone from of the floor and handing it to him (he wasn’t even aware he’d dropped it) “oh, thank you, Mr...” his head tilted to the side as he waited for a reply. ” Hisoka, and you are?” Hisoka’s words where calm and friendly, it was a refreshing tone. “Illumi” unlike the other, his voice was quiet and almost bored sounding. 

“make sure you are all seated ready for take-off.” A voice announced over the speakers, pulling the two out of their slightly awkward silence. The young assassin sighed and moved past Hisoka, opening the doors to his booth and sitting down. He felt the others presence follow him inside, but he didn’t think much of it. The second he met Hisoka he knew he wasn’t a threat; he could tell he was powerful, but he didn’t show any malicious intent towards him, therefor he didn’t need to worry. "you don’t like traveling?” the question caught him off guard, confusing him for a second “how d-” he was interrupted by a low laugh, “you’ve been anxiously messing with your hair for about five minutes, plus your very visually tense.” that was strange to hear. No one ever knew what Illumi felt, he'd been trained his whole life to hide his emotions, something all assassins had to do. That meant it was impossible to read him. 

Almost impossible. Hisoka had proven that theory wrong,witch -for some reason- really bugged him, however-whether he liked it or not- what he said was correct. All of it. “I don’t like how trapped I feel. If something where to go wrong, where and what could I do or go?” He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window and watching as the city below got smaller. 

“so, you are either, on the run from something, are a criminal, or...” He paused, smirking as he looked over at him. “or what?” Illumi’s attention was drawn back to the other male, waiting for him to continue. "or your Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest son from the legendary assassin family up at kukuroo mountain.... just a thought” That made him stop, being shocked yet again by this man. “you know who I am?” He crossed his arms, sitting up straight, giving the other teen his full attention.” I've heard rumors about you and your family, your aura tells a lot about who you are.” his smirk softened into a small smile. “if you're wondering if I will talk, I won't. Snitches get stiches~” he laughed and pulled out a pack of cards from his back pocket, shuffling them a few times before dividing the pack into two and placing them down on the table between them. 

“pick the top card from the pack and turn it over” Illumi did as he requested, choosing the left pile and taking the top card, turning it over so he- and only he- could see. Then Hisoka picked the top card, looking at it for a second before placing it down. “red joker” he announced, presuming he had to do the same, Illumi placed his own card down, sighing before announcing his own card. “black joker” it didn’t make any sense. This seemed impossible. Getting a pair like that after shuffling the cards so much. “see, we are different yet the same. We both have the same card yet a different color.” he paused, collecting the cards and putting them back into the box “we look different and act nothing like each other, yet we are both powerful and dangerous.” Illumi nodded, agreeing with what he said. “i heard your contract is against a certain company CEO... one that I have an unfortunate history with, I was wondering if I could tag along?” Everything he’d said was true, yet Illumi still had no idea how he got the information. Hisoka really was a different breed. “sure... just don’t get in the way” Illumi doubted his father would approve of him allowing Hisoka to join him on his mission, however he doubted the man would take no for an answer- and he really didn’t want to do any unnecessary fighting. There was no point in tiring himself out. 

The airship ride was 10 hours long and the two spent most of the ride talking and playing card games. He found out that Hisoka was actually a paid killer himself but only really did jobs when he felt like it, he was also a magician and used to work at a small circus when he was younger. The magician was 17, two years older than Illumi and he wasn’t actually bad company. When they landed the two stayed together as they left, getting in a taxi and heading to a local hotel. 

“now that I think about it where were you supposed to sit originally?” Hisoka laughed, walking beside Illumi and into the hotel. “bold of you to assume I bought a ticket” Illumi rolled his eyes at the reply he got. “of course, you didn’t” his attention then went to the lady on the reception desk. It didn’t take long for him to book in and soon enough they were both flopping down on the beds, letting out exhausted sighs at the same time. 

“that's a journey I never want to do again” Illumi complained, rolling over onto his stomach to look at the other better. "where not there yet Lumi” he sighed, rubbing his eye’s and sitting up. "nicknames already?” the assassin shrugged, sitting up as well. "problem?” asked the magician as he grabbed the room phone, dialing room service. Illumi just shrugged, taking of his jacket and heading towards the bathroom. “get me a sandwich.” he called out before closing the door behind himself and disappearing into the bathroom, soon followed by the sound of running water. Like asked, Hisoka ordered a sandwich for Illumi and himself along with some drinks. 

Hisoka decided to get changed while he waited for Illumi to get out of the shower, he put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top, before sitting back down on the bed, looking through his phone and relaxing. The water stopped, drawing his attention up from the device and over to the bathroom door. “welcome back” he smiled, watching as Illumi left the room in black sweatpants and a matching black hoodie. “hey...” he mumbled, drying his hair on a towel as he walked over to the bed. ” they said that the food will be here in an hour or so" Hisoka placed his phone down, crossing his legs and sitting up straight, Illumi staired at him blankly for a while. It was incredibly strange having another person's company. The Zolydck children were raised with the belief that there was no need for common things like ‘friendship’. They were raised to become cold hearted killers, and that’s exactly what Illumui had turned out to be. In his opinion, the only people he had to care about were his family.Yet here he was, staying at a hotel with some random 17-year-old he’d met on the airship. “oh cool” he snapped out of his daydreaming and replied. “may I braid your hair, Lumi?” Hisoka tilted his head slightly to the side and after a few minutes of silence the assassin nodded, giving his consent to the unusual question. Immediately Hisoka moved to sit behind Illumi, bringing a rose gold brush with him, that he used to gently comb through his still damp hair. 

Illumi’s always had long hair, when he was roughly 9 years old he decided to stop cutting his hair and allow it to grow out like his mothers, by the time he was 13 his hair had grown to be halfway down his back and now at 15 it finished just below his spine. While Hisoka braided his hair, Illumi found himself relaxing and wanting to let his guard down bit by bit. Something made him want to trust this man, maybe it was his welcoming smile or his calming voice, perhaps it was even the thought of finally meeting someone as powerful as himself. Of course, he wasn’t entirely relaxed, some part of him was always ready to attack at any moment-if needed. People are hard to trust in such a cold and cruel world, he'd known that from the start. “done” Hisoka smiled, leaning back on the bed. Illumi nodded, wordlessly thanking him as he stood up and walked over to his own bed, sitting down. “wake me up when the food arrives” the teen mumbled, curling up on top of his covers, keeping his back facing the magician. “of course, sleep well Illumi” was the last thing the raven-haired man heard before drifting off into a light sleep.


End file.
